Fan:Chosen Heroes
Chosen Heroes The Chosen Heroes are Tamers who wield X Loaders and try to save the Digital World, which is under threat from Omegamon Zwart. They are Jerry Harolds and Shoutmon, Alice Smith and Dorulumon and Oscar Dylans and Ballistamon. How They met their Digimon They were walking home. Jerry heard a voice. The 2 friends chased Jerry. Omnimon stood there. Three white X Loaders floated into their hands. Jerry's turned red. Alice's turned Orange. Oscar's turned Teal. They were pulled in to the Digital World and they saw three Digimon, Fighting a Chrysalimon. Shoutmon was happy to meet Jerry along with Dorulumon and Ballistamon. They jumped into Their X Loaders. When they reloaded, they introduced themselves. The three friends were creeped out when they saw Chrysalimon. Shoutmon told them to DigiXros them to make Shoutmon X3. They did as they were told and destroyed Chrysalimon. Characters Jerry Harolds and Shoutmon Jerry is a very thoughtful and kind tamer. He is aged 12 and is partnered with Shoutmon. Shoutmon is like Jerry. Shoutmon is brave and would risk his life to save Jerry. Alice and Oscar. Jerry's other Digimon Starmon Pickmon Shoutmon's Forms Shoutmon X2 (Shoutmon and Ballistamon) Shoutmon X3 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon) Shoutmon X4 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Starmon and Pickmons) Shoutmon X5 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons and Sparrowmon) Shoutmon X6 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon + Pickmons) Shoutmon X7 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon + Pickmons, Sparrowmon) Shoutmon EX6 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, AlturBallistamon, JagerDorulumon and RaptorSparrowmon) Shoutmon + Star Sword (Shoutmon + Starmon + Pickmons) OmegaShoutmon Alice Smith and Dorulumon Alice is sweet and kind. She is 12 and has a crush on Jerry, something that Jerry doesn't know (yet! LOL) Dorulumon is super brave and very swift in his attacks. He will stand up to even more powerful Digimon. Alice's other Digimon Cutemon Dorulumon's Forms Shoutmon X3 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon) Shoutmon X4 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Starmon and Pickmons) Shoutmon X5 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons and Sparrowmon) Shoutmon X6 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon + Pickmons) Shoutmon X7 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon + Pickmons, Sparrowmon) Shoutmon EX6 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, AlturBallistamon, JagerDorulumon and RaptorSparrowmon) Oscar Dylans and Ballistamon Oscar is a bit like Jerry except he is more reckless, which can lead to the enemy getting away. Oscar's other Digimon Gotsumon Ballistamon's Forms Shoutmon X3 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon and Dorulumon) Shoutmon X4 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Starmon and Pickmons) Shoutmon X5 (Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon, Pickmons and Sparrowmon) Shoutmon X6 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon + Pickmons) Shoutmon X7 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmon + Pickmons, Sparrowmon) Shoutmon EX6 (OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, AlturBallistamon, JagerDorulumon and RaptorSparrowmon) Allies Virus Tamers Three children who can prove that all viruses are not evil. They are trying to destroy Omegamon Zwart with them. They are part-time Digimon Battle rivals but good friends. Joey Peel Good Friend of Jerry's, partnered with Greymon (2010 anime) and Mailbirdramon. He is also trying to destroy Omegamon Zwart. He and Jerry can use their partners to make Shoutmon DX. Elisa Peel, Sparrowmon + Mervamon She is the new girl in town and her Sparrowmon can help make other forms for Shoutmon. Jerry has a crush on her, much to Alice's disapproval. Here is the link to the Three Friends through One DigiPort.